


Kiss Cam

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, drarry kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: Draco and Harry are opposing seekers, they are playing the first game of the year. But they have added in a kiss cam. It finds the two people with the most chemistry and well... you know the rest.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This ones quite short and it’s late when I post this but I kinda like it. I’ve seen this prompt everywhere and just had to write it!!!  
> Leave suggestions for fics in the comments!  
> Thanks :)

“Welcome to the first quidditch match of the year!! Slytherin Vs Griffindor!” Lee Jordan’s voice rang across the stands. “However, there is a twist. We have added in a kiss cam, this is a camera they have at muggle football games. But with a magic twist, the camera will find the 2 people with most chemistry and those two people have to kiss!”  
“It is optional” Mcgonagall interrupted “it is only advised that you kiss, Mister Jordan”  
“Yes professor we know, however itwouldbeabitboringifyoudidnt” he rushed out the last bit before Mcgonagall could interrupt.  
“AND THEY’RE OFF” he shouted into the microphone as slytherin and Griffindors swooped into the air. Harry and Draco immediately started circling the pitch looking for the snitch. 

“Ooh the kiss cam has claimed its first victims” Harry heard Lee over the shouts of the spectators, he looked at the big screen and saw a 2 Hufflepuff girls give each other a kiss on the cheek. “And slytherin scores!” Cheers come from the crowd. Draco flies upto Harry, “looks like we’ve already scored and after only 5 minutes, bite  
me Potter”  
Harry sighs “I’ll catch the snitch first malfoy, you know I’m the better seeker”  
“Ha in your dreams”  
They sped away from each other to search for he snitch, both determined to catch it first.

“Ooh the kiss cam is at it again” Harry looked up and saw that the kiss cam was panning the crowd in search of more victims, some people waved and smiled, whereas others looked anxious and scared. It landed on Ginny and Luna, Ginny grabbed her girlfriend by the tie and kissed for longer than seemed necessary, someone in the crowd wolf-whistled and without taking her lips off Luna’s Ginny put her middle finger up at the camera.  
“Ginevra Weasley!” Mcgonagall shouted as she took the microphone off of Lee who looked incredibly happy at this turn of events. Ginny lowered her hand. The kiss cam continued to pick victims, first a slytherin and a Hufflepuff, then 2 ravenclaw girls and then two Griffindor boys. 

“Griffindor scores” Lee shouted into the speakers, “the score is now 20-10 to Griffindor” cheers ran out across the stadium. 

Harry flew over to where Draco was hovering.  
“Looks like we’re beating you after only ten minutes malfoy”  
“Shut up”  
“And we won last time aswell, so suck it”  
Suddenly Lees voice was heard again, “the kiss cam is on the prowl, but this time it’s going onto.. the pitch?”  
And he was right, the camera was panning towards the players. Everyone stopped flying to where it was pointing. It was pointing at the Harry and Malfoy.  
“Fucking hell what a turn of events” Lee laughed, “bloody plot twist am I right”  
“Language Jordan”  
“Sorry professor”

Neither Harry nor Draco moved, Lee said “do we wanna see the rivals kiss” and the crowd cheered. Draco smirked and flew his broom over to Harry’s.  
“Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing.”  
“Giving the people what they want”  
He leaned in a whispered “scared, Potter?”  
Harry rolled his eyes “you wish”  
Draco leaned in and his lips met Harry’s. It felt right, Harry knew he hadn’t kissed that many people but holy moly malfoy was a good kisser. He leaned into the kiss and malfoy used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Someone wolf whistled and this time Harry put his middle finger up at the camera. 

Malfoy seemed suddenly to realise what he had done and quickly pulled away.  
“Nope” harry smirked as he grabbed the front of Dracos robes and their lips met again.

Mcgonagall’s voice rang through the speakers “that’s quite enough Potter, you can do... this in your own time”  
Harry smiled as he sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
